Helplessly
by Hutanhomogen
Summary: membuli adalah keahlian Baekhyun, menolong korban bully-an Baekhyun adalah rutinitas Chanyeol,dan bersaing barang mahal adalah kebiasaan Wendy dan Seulgi. Baekhyun selalu membuat onar di sekolahnya yang membuatnya sering bertemu dengan Chanyeol,sang ketua OSIS.YAOI,CHANBAEK.


**HELLESSLY**

 **.**

Main Cast:

Chanbaek

Cast lainnya:

Kim Kai, Oh Sehun, Choi Seunghyun, G-dragon, Zico Block B, Jung Daehyun, anak Wendy, Kang Seulgi, Jisoo (BP), Jenny (BP) .- dan lain-lain.

Genre:

Romantis, Hurt/comfort , Drama, School life, family,dsb.

PERINGATAN :

BOY x BOY , BL , SHOUNEN-AI , YAOI , BUKAN AREA ANAK-ANAK.

NO childern .-? Dll ?.

Catatan: DLDR !, I Do not Like GS, Langsung kembali klo ga Suka klo Suka review yaaaa ~ ... buing ... buing ... ~ .kkk ~ ..

.No Copas !...ini cerita dari otak saya, tidak bermaksud mengopi dari cerita ep ep lain . jika ada kesamaan alur mohon dimaafkan tapi saya yakin ini cerita berbeda dari cerita ep ep lain tsb.

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog.

.

.

.

BUGH!...

Sebuah pukulan yang begitu keras baru saja mendarat di tubuh Seokjin , Seokjin bahkan tidak melawan sama sekali ketika tubuhnya kembali di pukul hingga tersungkur ke lantai atap sekolah .

"Bangun kau brengsek! Beraninya kau menabrakku dan menumpahkan air minum menjijikan mu padaku!?" ucap Baekhyun sambil berteriak setelah memukul SeokJin.

Teman-teman Baekhyun hanya diam saat melihat ketua Geng mereka memukuli salah satu siswa culun yang tak sengaja -reflek-menumpahkan minuman ke baju Baekhyun.

"Ma-maafkan aku- uhukk...aku , aku tidak sengaja!" ujar Seokjin sambil merangkak memohon dikaki Baekhyun dan terbatuk lalu cairan merah keluar dari mulutnya, darah.

"Dasar Bodoh...beraninya kau memuntahkan cairan menjijikan mu di dekat kaki ku!" ujar Baekhyun lalu menghempaskan tangan Seokjin yang memegang kakinya hingga kembali terjatuh .

"Cepat bangun!Hey, apa kau tak mendengar ku?! Kubilang bangun!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah Seokjin dengan nyalang ,dan tersenyum remeh.

"Lihatlah bocah itu! Menyedihkan sekali! Hahahahah..." ejek Seunghyun.

"Hahahaha!malang sekali!" tambah

G-Dragon dan Zico bersamaan.

"Zico!,cepat buat ia berdiri dan pegang tangannya erat-erat... Aku ingin memukul wajahnya!cepat!" mendengar teriakan Baekhyun ,G-Dragon langsung menyikut lengan Zico yang sedari tadi terus tertawa. Zico langsung menghampiri Seokjin dan mengangkat lengan Seokjin, seperti perintah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk memukul wajah Seokjin , tetapi ada sebuah tangan yang menahan tangannya untuk memukul Seokjin. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok jangkung yang sedang berdiri tegap di belakangnya.

.

 _.._

 _.FLASHBACK._

 _.._

 _Siang ini kantin begitu ramai, beberapa anak sibuk dengan makanannya dan ada pula yang sibuk bercanda dengan teman-teman mereka masing-masing. Ketika sekelompok genk paling menakutkan diseluruh sekolah datang suasana kantin menjadi senyap ._

 _'Aneh' pikir Chanyeol .Namun itu bukanlah suasana yang baru bagi ia yang sudah sekolah kurang lebih 2 tahun itu, jadi ia membiarkan saja dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah melambaikan tangan kearahnya,menyuruhnya menghampiri tempat tersebut._

 _"Hoi Chanyeol! Cepatlah kemari, kami sudah mengambilkan jatah makan siangmu!cepat!cepat!" ucap Sehun sedikit berteriak , dan itu membuat nya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid karena suasana kantin sangat sunyi. Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan teman dari rivalnya itu hanya mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat seisi kantin , namun matanya terpaku pada meja yang biasa ia tempati,kini diduduki oleh seseorang. Baekhyun menyuruh teman-teman nya mengusir seorang siswa 'Nerd' dari mejanya untuk mereka tempati ,karena meja yang di tempati siswa 'nerd' tersebut adalah 'singgasana' nya di kantin, bersama teman-teman nya tentunya._

 _"Seunghyun!"panggil Baekhyun._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Cepat suruh bocah itu pergi! dari meja kita!"perintah Baekhyun ,dan Seunghyun langsung berjalan ke arah meja yang di tunjuk Baekhyun._

 _"Hei!Cepat minggir, beraninya kau menempati meja kami." Ujar Seunghyun pada siswa 'Nerd' itu .siswa itu mendongak untuk menatap Seunghyun, lalu ia kembali menunduk karena gugup dan takut._

 _"Kenapa kau malah menunduk?Apa kau tidak tau kalau ini adalah tempat duduk kami,tidak ada yang berani menempati tempat ini,!..kau tuli hah?cepat singkirkan bokongmu dari tempat kami!" maki Seunghyun, ia merasa sangat kesal karea bocah dihadapannya hanya menundukan wajahnya dan malah melamun .entah memikirkan apa?!.Melihat interaksi sepihak itu, Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal -juga Geram- melangkah kan kakinya kearah meja yang biasa ia tempati bersama temannya kali ini ditempati siswa 'nerd'.tolol sekali!apa ia ingin mati?dengan cara menghampiri kandang macan yang sedang tidur itu?...ckckck. Bodoh._

 _BRAK_

 _"Menyingkir Bodoh!" ujar Baekhyun geram sambil menggebrak meja yg ditempati siswa tersebut terlonjak kaget dan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang sebuah minumannya , secara reflek menumpahkannya pada baju Baekhyun .karena Baekhyun berada didekatnya , itu reflek, tentu saja._

 _Melihat kejadian itu Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan datar,dan saat Baekhyun menarik murid itu pergi,Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan diam-diam mengikuti Baekhyun._

 _"Oi Chanyeol , mau kemana?kau belum menghabiskan makanan mu!."Teriak Kai._

 _"Nanti saja,"teriak Chanyeol._

 _"Ishh ... anak itu !?" ujar Sehun pelan._

 _._

 _"Akh...sa-sakit...!" Seokjin merintih kesakitan karena kerah bajunya di tarik paksa oleh Baekhyun menuju atap sekolah. Para siswa hanya Diam melihat kejadian ini .tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika ada siswa yang berani melawan Baekhyun, sama saja mereka menggali kuburan mereka sendiri._

 _._

 _.Flashback End._

.

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok jangkung yang sedang berdiri tegap di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya Baekhyun dingin dan menatap sosok itu itu hanya menatap nya datar,lalu memilih menghampiri Seokjin dan membawanya pergi.

"Oi Chanyeol,berhenti kau!"Teriak Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama dengan Seokjin. Chanyeol tidak menjawab perkataan Baekhyun dan terus berjalan pergi bersama Seokjin yang sudah sekarat.

"Chanyeol!"Baekhyun masih saja meneriaki Chanyeol yang terus berjalan menjauh.

"Kalian! Kenapa kalian diam saja hah? Cepat kejar , bodoh!?" ujar Baekhyun pada teman-teman nya (read:Seunghyun, Zico , G-dragon). Teman-teman nya langsung gelagapan dan sebenarnya mereka bingung ingin berbuat apa. Mereka takut di habisi oleh Chanyeol, seperti yang sudah-sudah .makanya mereka diam saja.

"Isshh!" geram Baekhyun , ia langsung mengejar Chanyeol dengan berjalan cepat.

"CHANYEOL,KALAU KAU TIDAK BERHENTI AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU!"Kata kata terakhir Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" ujar Chanyeol .

Sepertinya Chanyeol memang sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri.

.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUNNN!" teriak seonsaeng-nim Choi dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Mendengar teriakan itu Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata nya malas, sudah biasa bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak jadi memukul Chanyeol karna gurunya datang di saat yang tidak tepat. dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke belakang, dan berbalik badan ke arah gurunya berdiri.

"Kenapa? Hah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ketus kepada gurunya. Tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali.

"Kau! Setidaknya sopan sedikit kepadaku! Aku ini gurumu Byun Baekhyun!" Oceh seonsaeng-nim Choi.

"Kenapa harus? Aku tidak peduli kau itu guruku , ayahku ,atau siapapun. Aku tidak peduli, seharusnya kau yang bersikap sopan kepadaku, karna aku adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini , jadi aku bisa memecat mu kapan saja yang aku mau!" Ucapan Baekhyun lebih terdengar seperti ancaman dari pada pernyataan.

"Baekhyun! Kau harus sopan jika berbicara dengan seonsaeng-nim Choi!" Teriak Chanyeol dari arah belakang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hei, kau diam saja!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan sudah mengangkat tinju nya untuk memukul Chanyeol. Seonsaeng-nim Choi dan teman teman Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu langsung segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk menahan Baekhyun yang ingin memukul Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, hentikan itu!" Teriak Seonsaeng-nim Choi sambil menahan Baekhyun yang masih memberontak dan ingin memukul Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mundur saat teman teman Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menghindar dari serangan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Baekhyun yang masih memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Seonsaeng-nim Choi yang menahan tubuhnya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat Baekhyun yang masih memberontak.

"Hei kalian semua, cepat bantu saya membawa Baekhyun ke bawah! Ah..ya...dan juga bawa Seokjin segera ke UKS!." Teriak Seonsaeng-nim Choi kepada teman teman Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung melihat hal itu. Mereka langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan Seonsaeng-nim Choi untuk membawa mereka -R:SeokJin dan Baekhyun- ke bawah. Mereka semua pergi bersama Baekhyun yang masih penuh dengan emosi dan juga Seokjin yang sekarat.

"CHANYEOL! TUNGGU SAJA PEMBALASAN KU NANTI!" Teriak Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol saat sudah berada didekat tangga, dia langsung menghempaskan tangan Seonsaeng-nim Choi yang masih memegang tangan nya dan berlari menuruni tangga mendahului yang lain.

Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempat saat yang lain sudah pergi, deretan kejadian hari ini masih terngiang ngiang di kepala nya. Dia merasa frustasi dan mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri, lalu ia kembali menatap ke depan dengan pikiran yang kacau, dan kembali mengacak acak rambutnya sambil melangkah pergi dengan dirinya yang sudah kacau balau,setelah Berantem.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

.

.

 **Next/End?**

 **.**

 **mind to fav or review?..**


End file.
